hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Wanda Werewolf
Wanda is a werewolf and the wife of Wayne and the mother of the Werewolf Kids. Official Profile Wanda is sweet, lovable and very maternal. She has to be—as she's a mom to dozens of little pups, with more on the way! Wanda lives in a state of maternal bliss so contentedly that she cannot see the mayhem caused by her innumberable brood of werewolf pups. "She is always touching her belly, happily pregnant with her next litter," says director Genndy Tartakovsky, who also made sure that Wanda had an explanation for any destructive behavior shown by her pups, "since that's what kids do." Hotel Transylvania Arriving at the hotel ''' Wanda happily arrives at the hotel with her husband, Wayne, and her hundreds of children, who wreak havoc on the place; she and Wayne are greeted by Dracula and Murray. Upon seeing the decorations for Mavis's birthday party, she exclaims "If only Martha were here to see this," before being reassured by Dracula that Martha is always here in spirit. They then watch a slideshow that Dracula set up explaining the dangers of humans . She and Wayne go up to Mavis's room to greet her, and upon hearing that Mavis is allowed to visit a human village, Wanda advises her to be safe and "bring warm clothes and a sword." They then watch as Mavis leaves out the window. Before a young stranger crashes into Mavis, Wanda seen being helped down a flight of stairs by her, saying that she didn't know where Mavis was. Following Dracula's "schedule," she sits with Wayne, holding Winnie in her arm, watching a game of charades in the auditorium. She watches in excitement as Johnny rides his scooter. Later that night she is seen taking a water aerobics class at the pool, and then sitting with Johnny before Dracula briefly takes him away. She and Wayne watch as Mavis and Johnny have a chicken fight. She is then seen sitting on the edge of the pool as Dracula falls in. '''Mavis' 118 birthday party At Mavis' birthday party the next day, Wanda sadly listens as Dracula admits to Mavis that the village she went to was created by him. She is shocked to learn that Johnnystein has been a human all along. She, Wayne and all the other monsters leave when Mavis storms off. Getting Johnny back While trying to check out of the hotel, Dracula comes and pleads with the monsters to help him find Johnathan. She exchanges a sad glance with Wayne when Dracula explains that he was wrong and that he doesn't even know if humans are bad anymore. She is shocked to hear that Mavis and Johnny might have even had a connection with one another. She then watches as Wayne, Murray, Griffin and Frankenstein leave with Dracula to find Johnny. Wanda and Wayne are later seen celebrating the reuniting of Mavis and Johnny, and dancing at a party. In the ending credits, it is shown that Wanda has finally given birth, as she and Wayne are seen with a baby carriage containing two newborn werewolves (plus one on Wayne's head). Hotel Transylvania 2 Mavis and Johnny's wedding and Dennis' first birthday Wanda attends Mavis and Jonathan's wedding with her family and friends, and is later seen at Dennis' first birthday party with her newest litter of puppies. Wolf pups birthday party Seen again with everybody at six of her puppies' birthday party, she shoos Winnie away from Dennis (via a few squirts from a water bottle) when she is too rough with him, telling her to "give him his space". She then tries to tell an excited Mavis not to break open the pinata yet, but she is ignored and, much to Wanda's annoyance, the pups eat all the candy and go on a sugar-fueled rampage. Bela's attack and aftermath When Dennis runs away during his fifth birthday party, she and Wayne help look for him. She does not take part in the battle against Bela and his Bat Cronies, but shows up afters it's over. Lastly, she is seen dancing with her family at Dennis' party. Hotel Transylvania: The Series Trivia *A bit of dialogue not present in the film can be heard on the official website. In it, Wanda says "Oh, Wayne, they're just marking their territory!" Outfits *Wanda's normal outfit is a yellow dress with flowers and white collars. Her swimwear is a pink bathing suit with a white belt and a pink swimcap. Gallery ConceptArtWanda.jpg|Concept art of Wanda ConceptArt-Werewolves.jpg Hotel Transylvania Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-875.jpg Drac Friends1.jpg Drac friends.jpg Hotel-Transylvania-11.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg|"Honey, I just didn't know where you were, we thought you were still out!" Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7944.jpg|"Honey, the kids threw the mini-bar out the window!" Hotel transylvania credits the werewolfes by lickried-d5u4egw.png|Wanda and Wayne as seen in the end credits. Hoteltwanda.PNG HotelT-WandaSwimwear.PNG|Wanda in her bathing suit. Hotel Transylvania 2 HotelT2-1st-Birthday.PNG HotelT2-Wanda-shoo.PNG|Wanda shoos Winnie away from Dennis. "...that's_for_later".jpg|"Oh, Mavis, honey, that's for later..." -Wanda trying to tell Mavis to leave the pinata alone. Wanda2(HT2).jpg|"You don't want the pups to have too much..." Wanda3(HT2).jpg|"...Sugar." Vampires-werewolves2.jpg Capture 20.PNG Capture 21.PNG Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Guests Category:Lovers Category:Animals Category:Mother Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Wife